My Hero Academia ,,The Sinister 9 arc
by justcyber
Summary: "Sinister 9 Arc" Chapter 1: "A Terrible Storm is Coming" In the year 1563 in Japan there was a war of blood, power and conquering. The warlord who started this war was called The Son of the Devil because of his incredible and evil power, the man went by the name All For Evil, nothing seemed like it could stop his reign of ter


"Sinister 9 Arc"

Chapter 1:

"A Terrible Storm is Coming"

In the year 1563 in Japan there was a war of blood, power and conquering. The warlord who started this war was called The Son of the Devil because of his incredible and evil power, the man went by the name All For Evil, nothing seemed like it could stop his reign of terror but one day, his brother One For Good challenged him in a battle for freedom, as their battle started a trembling earthquake started to appear, as it got more and more intense, soon, the 2 brothers clashed their fists into one another sinking half of the nation underground, their enormous power turned them to stone and they were trapped in that state somewhere deep underground…

Present day...

Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean…

Mysterious Man: "So, Waska, now you know the story, and you do know why we need that little girl, right?"

Waska: "Hehehe, don't worry Lord 1, you can count on us, it is our duty to get that little girl"

Lord 1: "Well, Waska we all count on our students"

Lord 2 (A woman dressed in a black dress with blue eyes and black hair): "Yeah, boys don't disappoint us, it is quite simple"

Lord 3 (A small man wearing a mask, who has orange fluffy hair and a cape with fur, apparently from the rare white tiger): "Heh, come on mates, the future awaits us"

Lord 4 (A small old man with a long moustache, holding a stick, as he is a sensei): "We have been entrusted with this task for a long time, we expect no failure"

Lord 5 (A big muscular man with gray hair, horns as hard as metal and a suit): "Yo Masquerade, I bet it will be way easy for you"

Lord 6 (A tall bald man who is also old with the face of a very cruel person, who is also wearing a suit): *Cough *Cough*, "I can't wait to see the day our great leader All for One's dream comes true"

Lord 7 (One of the highest generals in the world who has yellow hair and is wearing a businessman suit and army pants): "Hey, maggots, don't fail this mission or you'll all be washing the toilets with your tooth brushes"

Lord 8 (Someone who has long black hair, a bear, and the mood of a Hawaiian surfer): "Make sure you go easy on the girl, we don't want to cause her any physical pain"

Lord 9: (A person with spiky purple hair that has a long pointy nose and a suit): "I'm not even gonna bother..."

Waska: "Okay then..."

*Waska and other members behind him disappear into the shadows*

Back in Japan at U.A high, a 3rd year student that goes by the name of Mirio also known as Lemillion, once was a top student with great strength and a powerful quirk, but sadly in his last mission with other heroes, facing the eighth fold cleansers, he lost his quirk from a shot in the back, the bullet that shot him was a drug that erases quirks, on that day there was lots of sadness, a special hero that died and also the leader of the eighth fold cleansers named Chisakis was taken down by Izuku Midoriya with the help of Eri, now let's continue from here.

Mirio wanted to take Eri to shop with him thinking she should experience the world

Mirio: "Okay Eri, do we have everything we need?"

Eri: "Nope"

Mirio: "Huh, weird, the shop list says we got everything we need, what are we missing?"

*Eri holds a small pack of gummy bears from behind her back*

Eri: "Look Lemillion, they look funny and squishy, can we please take one of them, please?

Mirio: "Hehe, okay Eri, if you want em' you can have them"

Eri: *Smiles and puts her arms up* "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Mirio: Turns his back to go pay for the grocery and bumps into a shady person wearing a black jacket and a hat* (You couldn't make up much of him either, just that his skin was gray)

Mirio: "Oh sorry, didn't see you there sir"

Man in the Cloak: "Sorry, Pff, you will be sorry you lost your quirk that pathetically!"

Mirio: "What did you say?!"

Man in the Cloak: "Mutacious take care of him for me will you?"

Mirio: *Turns his face to the left and sees a man that had really long hair and was very skinny* Mutacious: *Charges at Mirio, pulls out his right arm and it becomes bigger, turning red and a weird type of metal appeared around it, along with some green goo, hitting Mirio directly in the stomach smashing him towards the wall making him spill out some blood*

Mirio: "E-Eri run quick!"

Eri: Looks at Mirio, then starts running with fear on her face but as she tried running the man in the cloak appeared in front of her, as he appeared, the hat he was wearing flew off of him revealing a bat-like person with spiky orange hair and a smug look on his face, as he appeared he put a device around Eri's neck, a device that stops her quirk from activating*

Man in the Cloak: "Where do you think you're going brat, with this quirk neutralizer device made by my trusted friend E., you won't be erasing us, hehe"

Mirio: Leave her alone you scumbag!"

Mirio: *Charges at Mutacious, who started getting bigger and as he did, his clothes started to shred, revealing a disgusting monster with 2 eyes on his shoulder and pipe tentacles spilling weird green goo*

Mutacious: "Damn it, the serum must've worn off, now I'm back at this form again, hey cartoon looking guy, where do you think you're going?!"

Mutacious: *Grabs Mirio by the head and punches him in the groin"

Waska: Hehe, nice job Mutacious, oh and Mirio was it, my name ain't scumbag, the name's Waska, I gotta say, did those idiotic heroes really leave a special girl with a unique quirk with someone who is now quirkless, man, society has really gone dumb hehe"

Kekacroid: Okay Waska, we got the girl, let's go back to the mines and deliver her to the sinister 9"

Waska: "Man, Kekacroid always in a rush, I'm getting bored, I expected more of a challenge but all we got to fight was a quirkless noob"

Mirio: *Struggles to crawl towards the villains*

Kekacroid: *Opens a shining blue portal seeing that his quirk is related to teleporting, he then goes into the portal*

Mutacious: *Goes in as well"

Eri: *Cries out loudly* Let go of me please, don't take me away please!" loudly but as she did Mirio: *Gives her a hand*

Waska: "Ah, you are annoying me so much, just die already"

Waska: *Strikes Mirio with a hard kick on his face throwing him a bit farther from the Portal*

Eri: "Noooo, Lemillion!" *Disappears into the portal as Waska was holding her by the shoulders* *The portal is disappearing* the portal disappeared Mirio was laying on the ground saying N-No Mirio: "N-no, I was to weak to protect her, I failed you, ERI!"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
